


Concrete Trust

by ANONYMUS1007



Series: Random Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Drugs, Irony, Murder, Mystery, Police officers, concrete, construction site, failed romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMUS1007/pseuds/ANONYMUS1007
Summary: James gets revenge for his baby sister.
Relationships: Co-workers - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Series: Random Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998784





	Concrete Trust

It was five thirty, the sun was already down. Richard stood up and stretched his sore muscles. He had about thirty minutes to grab something to eat before he had to go back to work until nine. A shadow cast upon the building window and Richard glanced up surprised, since everyone had already left and he was left alone in the dark. As the wind blew, the trees whistled, sending shivers down Richard’s spine. 

“Hello?” He called into the darkening night sky. His call was answered with silence. _I must be imagining things_ , he thought, and continued packing his things. _Funny_ , he thought, as he counted the cement bags in the corner of the construction site. _I thought there were twenty, why are there only nineteen now? I must have miscounted...it’s quite dark now...or maybe I just have a terrible memory..._

The lights flickered as he stumbled through the corridor. When he stepped out into the clearing, he stared into the night. The usual starry night full of constellations was now dark and cloudy. He pushed his helmet upwards as it fell on his eyes. While he was busy searching for stars in the hazy night sky, he stepped on a mysterious item laying on the ground. _Who would leave sticks on the floor? Someone could easily trip over them while carrying heavy items._ He questioned, picking up the offending items. Richard didn’t notice that the sticks were hooked and that by stepping on it, one end of the rope would be unattached. He failed to notice that once the weight was lifted on one side, it would cause the other side of the rope to fall due to the weight of the cement bag. He glanced at the dark gray sky again, unaware that his world was about to come crashing down. 

James chuckled, his dark laugh echoed throughout the room. His plan had gone just how he wanted, his sister was now free from Richard’s manipulative, revolting control. The days of having to stand by and watch silently as his poor baby sister was abused until now. His younger sister who he had fought for was now struggling with a man that was a criminal and addicted to drugs. Until now, he could seek his revenge, now he would be his baby sister and keep her from the evils of the world. He stood up from his chair and half skipped out of the room, a grin on his face that reminded him of a character from one of the childhood shows he watched — the Cheshire Cat. 

_Damn,_ James thought when he finally came upon the corpse, he never thought this would go this smoothly. With gloves on, he carefully freed the poor cement bag and tossed it into a wheelbarrow. The ropes immediately jerked back and coiled neatly on the floor several feet away. After losing its pull force, the pulley spun back to its original position to the end of the bar. He tried his best to remove the bag without destroying and ruining his plan, but a little powder trickled out of the hole punctured by Richard’s screwdriver. _Oh crap,_ he whispered. James sighed, feigning innocence was going to be more difficult than he’d imagined, but he _did_ get into one of the best acting schools in California.

The sirens blared as the police swarmed the scene, like angry hornets desperate for survival. _Hornets protect their young and nest,_ James thought, _like me, I’m protecting my baby sister from the big bad wolf._ Walkie talkies crackled as the night was suddenly brought to life. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Two officers, one young and one old, inquired. “Are you the one that found the corpse?”

“Yes, sir,” James brushed his jacket off as he stood up. He offered his hand for the officers to shake, “Harrison, James Harrison.”

The police officers nodded. The younger one stood up, “Warren, Max Warren. And this is my sergeant, Ryan Weston.”

“Please try your best to solve the case. He was my younger sister’s boyfriend and she’ll be devastated to hear about his death. I’ll be happy to help in any way I can. I’ll run to the grocery store to get some drinks and food for you guys as well as my co-workers.” James sniffled, running his hand through his hair. “Please excuse me.” He spun around on his heels and left, fleeing to his truck. 

James wiped his tears away and he sighed, leaning against the car seat. After an intense debate with himself, he reached for his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. The silence in the room was filled with sounds of the phone desperately reaching for his sister. 

“Hello? This is Stephanie Harrison.”

“Steph,” James choked out, “Richie, he’s dead.”

The line went silent, “WHAT?”

“ I was eating my lunch and there was a loud bang, so I went to investigate and found him dead in front of the corridor. I called the police, they’re here investigating. I’m going to pick you up and get some snacks and drinks for the cops. Do you want me to pick you up?”

“Alright,” She whispered, “I’ll go get ready.”

When James pulled into his sister’s driveway, he didn’t have to see her to know she was completely devastated. He pulled her into a hug as soon as he reached her. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. Big brother got you.”

She sniffled, burying her head in his chest.“We should get going, eh?”

She fell silent and neither spoke for the rest of the ride.

A fresh round of tears sprung from Stephanie’s eyes the moment they pulled into the construction site. 

“We don’t have to do this.” James whispered, bringing his sister in for another hug. 

“Please, I want to see him one last time.”

“Alright, let’s go.” He hopped out of the driver’s seat before helping his younger sister out of hers. 

Officer Warren and Weston stopped to look over at them. Warren returned to his work, but Weston’s eyes lingered on the way James was holding the girl walking next to him. “Is that your girlfriend?”

James froze, “No, this is my younger sister, Stephanie. Stephanie, Officers Weston and Warren. Officers Weston and Warren, this is my younger sister Stephanie.”

“Oh,” Officer Weston retorted bluntly, “what is she doing here?”

“I heard Richie was dead so I wanted to see him one last time.” She said hesitantly in a small voice. 

“And what is your connection with the deceased?”

“He’s my boyfriend, or was.” Stephanie replied. 

“Stephanie Harrison?” Officer Warren asked.

“Yes?” 

“We were in the same chemistry class!” He exclaimed. 

“Maxwell Warren?”

“Yeah! Let me lead you around here.”

Officer Weston turned to James, “Do you mind explaining a few things to us?”

“Yeah, of course. Could you wait a second and let me call my co-workers to inform them that they don’t need to come back to work. You know, just in case they mess anything up.”

James followed Officer Weston through the corridor to the building that was still under construction. “Do you drink, officer?”

“No, especially on shift.”

“Alright, here,” James handed Officer Weston a helmet.“It’s crucial to put this on in a construction site.”

Officer Weston nodded. “What’s this?” He questioned, swiping his finger on the white substance and sniffed it.

James hummed, “Right now, we’re in the process of cementing the building. We have the basic foundation down. You see those wooden planks? Those are for pouring the cement to harden into walls. It’s probably either sand or cement powder because that was what he was assigned to work on today. It’s important to wear helmets here, because if something fell on your head, you could die pretty fast.”

“Your friend, Richard, has no physical injuries on his body but his neck was broken.”

“Was he wearing a helmet? I didn’t notice if he was or not. When I found him on the floor, I called you guys immediately.”

“No, he was not.” 

“Why wasn’t he? He knew the rules of the construction site.” James shook his head. “Dammit,” He sobbed. “I just lost a colleague, a best friend and a brother. Why?”

Officer Weston patted his back reassuring, “You’ll get through this hard time, trust me. Let’s find out the cause of his death, alright?”

James sniffled, “That over there is a pulley. We use that to help us carry heavier items faster, but we don’t really use it anymore since we have electric elevators. Those trees over there, they were his favorites. He spent the majority of his breaks trying to save those trees no matter how many times or people told him that they were dead.”

Officer Weston was confused. Why would a full grown man that worked in construction try to save a couple wilting trees. “Are these coco trees?” Then, like a freight train, it hit him, _was this man implicated in the illegal drug trade_?

“I’m not sure,” James frowned. “I wouldn’t allow him to date my sister if I had known.”

“Hey!” Officer Max called to them with Stephanie trailing behind him, “we’re going home first, since my shift ended. I’ll take her home.”

James nodded and followed Officer Weston out of the crime scene watching Max put his hand on her shoulder and draped his jacket over her supporting her as they walked out of the site.

“Youngsters,” Weston chuckled. 

“You want to know what I think? I think that he may have chewed a bit of coca leaves and then forgot to wear a helmet because he was intoxicated. Then some accident happened and something fell on him. The corpse did have some traces of cocaine on him.”

For a moment, neither men spoke. The noises of crickets chirping in the nearby park filled the air.

James was the first to break the silence, “How about a quick break? I got some food and drinks.”

“I should really get back to work.” 

“It’s okay, officer, just one drink, it’s not alcoholic.”

“Just one.” Officer Weston accepted the drink, and took a sip. “Are you sure this isn’t alcoholic?”

“Yes sir, it’s a new type of soda, but it is not alcoholic.”

It was just nine thirty, thirty minutes since James handed Officer Weston his first drink and he was already on his sixth.

“This is some good stuff,” He slurred before stumbling into James’ arms.

“Say, officer, do you think we can work tomorrow?”

“Of course you can. Why are you even asking?”

“Thank you officer. Do you think you’re ready to leave?” 

“What time is it?” 

“Like late, you should probably go home. I already called a taxi.”

The officer nodded and stumbled into the cab ready to go home. The driver pulled away, listening to the officer’s drunken words. 

James poured the cement out of its bag into the wheelbarrow. He had already told his boss two weeks ago that he was officially resigning, to act again. After all, this job was only temporary. He mixed the cement with water making sure it was the correct consistency before filling the walls with cement. His last night had been better than he planned. His sister was free from the monster, the police officer had gotten completely high in a matter of a few seconds and would probably not remember anything that happened today. A few cans of soda and with several crushed motion sickness pills in his drink were enough to send him out of his mind. He got a new acting job in LA. Everything was perfect. 

He smiled. “Goodbye,” he whispered into the night before pulling out of the parking lot heading home before he left for the City of Angels.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my English class because I couldn't right this week due to midterms! I hope you like this! Leave comments and kudos if you liked this chapter or feelings, questions, ideas or anything else! Just a quick question, if I had an Instagram account would anyone follow it?


End file.
